Garo- The Dark Savior!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Woods-Richland, depressed over the disappearance of his mom and dad, is chosen to be the new Golden Knight Garo, in order to fight Horrors being controlled by Apostolis, a Horror King
1. Chapter 1: Cigarette

Hello, everyone! Nathan, AKA PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47/nathanralls09 here, with the new story, _Garo: The Dark Savior_, the plot is like this, Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Woods-Richland, depressed over the disappearance of his mom and dad, is chosen to be the new Golden Knight Garo, in order to fight Horrors being controlled by Apostolis, a Horror King

Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Rosario+Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Danny Antonucci owns EEnE. I own Apostolis

This is a darker, more Gothic turn on the Garo series. Be sure to read and review.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Normal-Speech

_Italics_-Thoughts

****Bold****-Horror Speech

Underlined-Madou Tool speech

**When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

**Narration by Zaruba**

_"Centuries ago, a species of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."_

_"These Horrors were lead by 10 __Demon Beast __Horrors, and one king: Legules."_

_"But the Horrors had one enemy: Warriors clad in wolf-themed armor, brandishing powerful weapons. These warriors were called Makai Knights, who protected humanity. They were led by one figure: Garo, the Golden Knight. The strongest Makai Knight."_

_"However, 3 Makai Knights were corrupted, and fell to the side of Apostolis and his army, they were known as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Giru, the Evil Bones Knight, and Zex, the Darkness Knight."_

_However, 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Apostolis and his forces , but 11 of the Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by the Fallen Makai Knights, their armors hidden."_

_"The remaining 4 Makai Priests slew the 3 fallen Makai Knights, and cast their armors to the far reaches of the globe."_

"_The 4 remaining Makai Priests parted ways afterwards, now let's see what's going on now."_

**YEAR: 20XX**

**NEO-JAPAN**

It shows a 15 year old boy walking through the halls of South Pines Park, he had silver-white hair styled like L's from Death Note with a bang covering his left eye, black and red clothes, and Velcro sneakers.

This was Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeffery Alexander Woods, aka Jeff the Killer, and Lydia Richland, the Blood Rose Killer. Right after the birth of his little sister, Scarlet, Jeff and Lydia had disappeared, and Jacob was really protective of Scarlet, and cared very much about her. Benson and the other park workers let them live and work at South Pines park.

"Mom...Dad..." muttered Jacob, his voice making him sound like Antonio Garcia from _Power Rangers Samurai_ and _Super Samurai_ "If only you guys could see how big me and Scarlet have gotten..."

Jacob walked into Scarlet's room, Scarlet wore a red and black nightgown, she had long black hair, and she was fast asleep, hugging a pink plush rabbit, Scarlet was 12 years old, she hated anything girly, though she did like dresses.

"Sleep well, little sis." said Jacob, smiling as he closes his little sister's door.

(opening song: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM PROJECT)

(**Time's Up! ****Haritsumeraret****a**) Jacob and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(**Strained At! Seijaku wa naka de!**) It shows Sousuke Aizen as Dark Knight Kiba, Ganondorf as Darkness Knight Zex, and Luke Valentine as Bones Knight Giru

(**Warning! ****jaaku na kage ga ugomeku**) It shows Apostolis sitting on his throne

(**Can't Stop! Koko made kitara**) It shows Walter Dornez, a Makai Priest alongside Prof. Banner and Princess Zelda

(**Fighting! Tomaranai!**) It shows Zaruba, Silva, and Olva being worn by Jacob, Tsukune, Ichigo and Stanley respectively.

(**Tsuki no hadou kaze no SAIN shinobiyoru majuu!**) It shows Legules in human form before entering Horror form.

(**Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki**) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possing a human and taking on it's true form.

(**Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!**) Jaden and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(**Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!**) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(**Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu**) It shows Jacob facing the past users of the Garo Armor, and he becomes Master Garo

(**Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakusei shita PAWAA wo!**) Garo and Kiba are having an intense sword duel

(**Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru**) Garo walks off, the sunlight shimmering off of his armor

(**Kaze ni nare! GARO!**) The logo appears

(end of OP)

Chapter 1: Cigarette

It shows a black haired man with France's hairstyle sitting at a desk, wearing a suit and smoking a cigar, this was Monatello Ferelli, a mafia don.

"Man, with the police crackin' down on the unexplained deaths, ain't nobody gonna stop us!" said Monatello.

With that, Monatello stood up, he was the same height as Russia, and really muscular.

All of a sudden, some ash from his cigar got onto one of his shoes.

"Oh, for God's sake..." he groaned "Not on my nice shoes...they cost a lot of dough."

Monatello then cleaned the ash off.

**"******Do you desire freedom without the police following your every move?"****said a demonic voice

"Wh-who said that?" said Monatello

**"******Allow me to grant you that power."****the voice spoke as black smoke emerged from his lighter, and a Horror appeared, and possessed him.

Back at South Pines Park, Jacob was still asleep.

_**Jacob's dream world!~**_

"_Jacob..."_ said a voice.

Jacob saw 6 men.

"_Who the heck are you guys?"_ Jacob asked.

"_My name is Taiga Saezima."_ said Taiga _"This is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and 3 men who used the power of Garo, Ryuga Dogai, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante."_

"_Jacob, we have chosen you to be the new Golden Knight Garo."_ said Kouga

"_Wow..."_ said Jacob _"Do you guys really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

"_We believe in you..."_ said Raiga, as Zaruba, who looked like how he did in the Tokusatsu appeared on Jacob's left hand

"I am Zaruba." said Zaruba "I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him."

"_Cool."_ said Jacob

"_Yeah...it sure is cool."_ said Ryuga

"_Good luck, Jacob."_ said Alfonso.

"_Our power is yours, kiddo."_ said Leon _"Take it."_

Jacob woke up, and saw Zaruba and the Makai Sword. He also saw Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant, which was gold, and had the Garo symbol, which was a ruby triangle.

"Ooh. You have a pretty necklace, big bro!" said a voice similar to Chiyo Mihama, and Jacob saw his sister, Scarlet.

"Thanks." said Jacob as he put it on, along with his clothes, and went to school as Scarlet waited for the bus.

Elsewhere, a man was being cornered by Monatello

"P-please!" said the man "I beg of you! Have mercy!"

Monatello smirked

"Not a chance.." said Monatello

With that, the man internally combusted, and Monatello inhaled the airborn ashes, consuming the man

Monatello smirked

After school, Jacob was chatting with Zaruba.

"The Horror that the senate has tasked you to slay is Cigarein." said Zaruba "It can invoke internal combustion in it's victims before inhaling the ashes."

"I got this." said Jacob as he finishes his chore for today, which was raking leaves, while Scarlet was planting strawberry bushes.

Later, Jacob and Scarlet learned from Benson that Skips was a Makai Priest.

"Wow!" said Scarlet "Skips is a Makai Priest, and Jacob is the new Garo?"

Benson nodded.

"A Horror King by the name of Apostolis has unleashed a swarm of Horrors, and Jacob is chosen to fight these monsters.

Scarlet had a scythe in hand

"You're going to be a Makai Knight too, Scarlet." said Benson "The Burning Heat Knight, Yaiba. A Makai Knight meant for females to use, and can use a scythe"

"Really?" said Scarlet "Yay!"

Jacob walked off

"I think he's off to fight his first Horror." said Skips

"Good luck, big bro!" said Scarlet.

Scarlet traced a circle, and became Yaiba. The Yaiba armor looked like how it did in _Makai Kessen Gaoh_

"I am gonna put some training on." said Yaiba as she teleported to another area

In the slums of Neo-Japan, Jacob was walking through the streets. And he saw Monatello.

"A new victim?" said Monatello "My treat..."

Jacob fought Monatello, he punched, he kicked, he chopped, he then drew his Makai Sword, and slashed Monatello twice with it, Jacob's Makai sword looked like the one used by Raiga, but the handle and scabbard were black, it had a straight, triangular, double-edged blade, and the Garo symbol on the handle.

Monatello rushed Jacob again, but got stabbed in the gut, and slashed 4 times.

"You...!" growled Monatello "You're one of those accursed Makai Knights, aren't you!?"

Jacob smirked, and showed Zaruba to Monatello.

"He's more than just any ordinary Makai Knight." said Zaruba "He is the Golden Knight, Garo!"

"G-GARO!?" said Monatello

Jacob smirked

"It's best if you just run away, Cigarein."

"DARN YOU...!" growled Monatello, as he transformed into his true Horror form.

This was the Horror, Cigarein. Cigarein looked like how he did in the show, _Garo: Makai Senki_

"Demon-beast Horror Cigarein..." said Zaruba "It's him, alright..."

Jacob drew the Makai Sword, pointed it upwards, and drew a circle with it, before snapping it down, as the Garo armor formed, and attached onto his body.

(Garo The Animation OST: "Leon GARO Shoukan")

The Garo armor looked like it's Tokusatsu version, but with Alfonso San Valiante's cross necklace in the center of the breastplate, the Garo Sword had no sheathe, but Jacob held it in one hand, like the sword, the belt buckle had a ruby triangle in the center of a silver circle, Cigarein got a good look at the helmet.

A gold wolf with a fanged snarl, and red eyes the color of rubies and blood with slitted pupils.

"Let's go..." Garo spoke, his voice having the same voice effect as one of the Kamen Riders from _Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight_ mixed with a Hollow from _Bleach_

Cigarein fired a fireball from his cannon arm at Garo, but Garo caught the fireball with one hand.

"Not bad...for a Horror." said Garo as he cast the fireball aside, and slashed Cigarein twice with the Garo Sword

"**GAH!" **grunted Cigarein **"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? I'M A HORROR!"**

"A monster that needs to be slain before he can do any more harm..." said Garo as he rushed Cigarein at high speed

"**NO, PLEASE SPARE...!" **Cigarein got out before Garo sliced him in half

Cigarein exploded into a shower of bright red blood, and Garo changed back into Jacob as the armor vanished.

Jacob smirked, and saw Scarlet as Yaiba kill 3 Horrors with one swing of her scythe, before changing back.

"Nice work, big bro." said Scarlet.

"Thanks, sis." said Jacob as he hugged his little sister.

"If only Mommy and Daddy could see it..." said Scarlet, looking down.

"Same here..." said Jacob

Later, Jacob put his Makai Sword away, and Scarlet decided to bunk with him.

"'Night, sis." said Jacob

"'Night, Jacob." said Scarlet as the 2 siblings fell asleep.

(Ending Song: "PERIOD" by CHEMESTRY)

(It shows Garo on the Madou Horse, Gouten)

**Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki  
Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa**

**Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteitta**  
**Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai**

**Kokoro wo tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa**  
**Keshite hodokewashinaisa**  
**Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita**  
**Kono basho de PERIOD ni**

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on _Garo- The Dark Savior_

Jacob encounters the Horror, Azdab!

Jacob-"I never did like seafood anyway..."

Also, some strange figures who know Jacob are witnessing this.

Can Jacob defeat Azdab?

Find out, in chapter 2: "Fossil"

Jacob-"I am the Golden Knight!

That was wonderful! I loved how this story turned out!

Be sure to read and review, ladies and gentlemen!

Until then, this is PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47, signing off until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Fossil

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 here with the 2nd chapter of _Garo-The Dark Savior_, basically, Jacob goes up against the Horror known as Azdab, also some new faces arrive

Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Rosario+Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Danny Antonucci owns EEnE.

This is a darker, more Gothic turn on the Garo series. Be sure to read and review.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Normal-Speech

_Italics_-Thoughts

****Bold****-Horror Speech

Underlined-Madou Tool speech

****When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.****

****LOCATION: RYUSEI HIGH SCHOOL****

Jacob was wearing the typical school-boy uniform, a blue shirt, a red tie, and tan denim jeans, he was busy studying away at his workbook

"This is so hard, I need three hands..." muttered Jacob

"Hey, Jacob." said a voice.

Jacob saw his friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo!" said Jacob "Hey, man! How are ya doin'?"

"I'm doin' good." said Ichigo "You?"

"I'm doin' wonderful, man." said Jacob.

Once Jacob walked off, Ichigo was speaking to a bracelet with a man's eye and teeth

"Hey, Goruba." said Ichigo "Do you think Jacob might be the new Garo?"

"No doubt about it, Ichigo." said Goruba "He's got Zaruba on his person."

"Hmph." said Ichigo, "Let's find out more..."

(OP: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM PROJECT)

(****TIME'S UP! Haritsumerareta****) Jacob and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(**STRAINED AT! Seijaku wa naka de!**) It shows the three evil Makai Knights, Ganondorf as Dark Knight Kiba, Sousuke Aizen as Darkness Knight Zex, and Luke Valentine as Bones Knight Giru.

(**WARNING! J******aaku na kage ga ugomeku****) It shows Legules sitting on his throne

(**CAN'T STOP! ******Koko made kitara****) It shows Walter Dornez, a Makai Priest alongside Skips, Merlin and Princess Zelda, as well as Sangou's lover, Miroku.

(**FIGHTING******! Tomaranai!****) It shows Zaruba, Goruba, Silva, and Olva being worn by Jacob, Tsukune, Ichigo and Stanley respectively.

(****Tsuki no hadou kaze no ********SIGN******** shinobiyoru majuu!****) It shows Legules in human form before entering Horror form.

(****Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki****) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possessing a human and taking on it's true form.

(****Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!****) Jacob and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(****Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!****) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Kurou using his shurikens in tandem with his sword, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(****Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu****) It shows Jacob facing the past users of the Garo Armor, and he becomes Master Garo

(****Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo! Kakusei shita POWER wo****) Garo and Kiba are having an intense sword duel

(****Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru****) Garo walks off as the sunlight shone off of his armor

(****Kaze ni nare! GARO!****) The logo appears

(end of OP)

Chapter 2: Fossil

It shows a man with black hair in a ponytail. This was Solf J. Kimblee, an ex State Alchemist known as the "Crimson Alchemist" who used Alchemy in the form of EXPLOSIONS, and killed a lot of people

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Kimblee's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that lunatic." said the other guard.

Kimblee sighed. He was going to be sent to the electric chair pretty soon.

"**Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Kimblee

"**Allow me to grant you that wish..." **said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and possessed Kimblee.

The guards heard Kimblee scream, and saw Kimblee as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in _Garo: The Makai Flower_

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Kimblee's form, and chuckled darkly

This, of course, was witnessed by another figure, who lowered his hood, revealing to be none other than one of Jacob's classmates, Tsukune Aono.

"What do you think, Silva?" said Tsukune to his necklace, Silva, which looked like a woman's face wearing a helmet.

"This is the Horror, Azdab." said Silva "It likes to torment people before devouring them."

"Let's let Garo handle this one." said Tsukune

"I agree, Tsukune." said a voice

Tsukune saw Ichigo

"Ichigo!" said Tsukune

"We're not ready. I know you're the new Silver Fang Knight Zero, and I'm the new White Sun Knight Dan, but I don't think we're ready yet to help Garo." said Ichigo

"We have to train a lot harder..." said Tsukune.

Later, Kimblee faced a man who was walking down the sidewalk.

"You scared?" said Kimblee

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Ya scared?" said Kimblee

The man then watched Kimblee eat the fish, and Kimblee went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Kimblee was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SCARED!" said Kimblee in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SCARED!"

Kimblee now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Kimblee "Now I feed!"

Kimblee then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Kimblee laughed like the madman he is.

This was witnessed by Jacob, who had a cold, expressionless look on his face.

"No doubt about it," said Zaruba "That man is possessed by the Horror known as Azdab."

Jacob then turned heel and walked off.

Later, Jacob was busy writing in his journal.

"You heard of the new Horror, huh?" said Benson.

"Yeah, I did." said Jacob.

"Well, Good luck out there." said Benson.

Jacob nodded, and took out a red Chaos Emerald

"CHAOS CONTROL!" said Jacob.

It was nighttime, and Kimblee was excited

"It's night!" cheered Kimblee "It's night, night, night!"

Sango noticed this, and took out her weapon

"Scared?" said Kimblee.

Sango shook her head

"You're boring..." said Kimblee "Oh, well...__bon apetit___._"

"That's as far as you go." said Jacob.

Kimblee saw a boy in red and black Gothic clothing with a silver-white L Lawliet hairstyle, and dark blue eyes, brandishing a Raiga Saezima Makai Sword with a black scabbard and handle, wearing the Dark Magic Ring, Zaruba on his left hand, and wearing Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant around his neck.

"Hey, you emo." said Kimblee. "Move aside."

Jacob got mad, and drew his sword.

"First of all:" Jacob began "I am Goth, not Emo."

Jacob then slashed Kimblee twice with his Makai Sword, and kicked him aside.

"Second of all:" said Jacob "I'm not gonna sit by and watch a Horror like yourself make a meal out of one of my friends."

Jacob then stabbed Kimblee in the gut, and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Third of all:" said Jacob "If you ever come near my friends again, you get an Evil Crushing Dagger to your skull!"

Kimblee then rushed Jacob, but got kicked in the chin, and stabbed in the chest, before Jacob punched him in the frontal lobe.

"I don't belive this..." said Kimblee "A weak little kid like you..is the Golden Knight!?"

"This weak little kid has a name..." said Jacob "And it's Jacob "Richland" Woods."

"CURSES...!" growled Kimblee, as he then became his true Horror form.

This was Azdab, looking like how he did in "Garo: The Makai Flower."

"Demon-Beast Horror, Azdab..." said Zaruba "That's him, no doubt."

Jacob thrusts his Makai Sword into the air, and drew a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo.

(GARO: THE ANIMATION OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Garo looked like how he did in "Makai no Hana", but his helmet's eyes were the color of rubies and blood. He had Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant in the middle of his breastplate. He had the Garo Sword, which had no sheathe, in his left hand.

"Let's go..." said Garo.

Garo then slowly walked towards Azdab, who sent a swarm of piranha fish at him, but Garo blocked it with one arm, making them harmlessly explode.

Azdab then sent another swarm of piranha fish at him, but they got blocked, and they harmlessly exploded too.

Garo then sent a 3 punch attack at Azdab's chest, sending the fish like Horror skidding back a few feet.

"Tormenting and devouring innocent people, the heartless Demon Beast Horror Azdab!" said Garo "I _will_ cut you down!"

Garo then lunged at Azdab, and impaled the Horror through the heart with the Garo Sword.

Azdab let out a dying screech, and exploded into a shower of blood.

Garo then switched out of his armor, and Jacob was in his place.

Jacob then walked off.

"And another one bites the dust." said Jacob, smirking.

"Hey, Kid!" said Sangou "You have a name?"

"It's Jacob!" said Jacob

"I'm Sango." said Sangou.

"Oh, are you Priest Miroku's lover?" said Jacob

"Yes, I am." said Sango "But...we're getting married soon."

"Oh, my goodness! Congrats, you two!" said Jacob

"OK, bye!" said Sango

"Bye!" said Jacob as he walked away.

(Ending Song: "PERIOD" by CHEMESTRY)

(It shows Garo on the Madou Horse, Gouten)

****Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki  
Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa****

****Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteitta******  
******Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai****

****Kokoro wo tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa******  
******Keshite hodokewashinaisa******  
******Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita******  
******Kono basho de PERIOD ni****

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on "_Garo- The Dark Savior"_

Jacob has a run in with the Horror, Exta.

Exta-"How fun! I never ate a Makai Knight before!"

Also, a Makai Knight brandishing a heavy sword and wearing crimson armor is killing Horrors.

Alucard/Gaia-"I am Stronghold Knight Gaia, your executioner!

Can Garo defeat this monsterous bug?

Find out in chapter 3: "Vile Bug"

Jacob-"I am the Golden Knight!

That was wonderful! I loved how this story turned out!

Be sure to read and review, ladies and gentlemen!

Also, I never got a word from my friend, WOLFWATCHER12, I wonder if he's doing OK.


End file.
